Andrew Dominguez
Andrew Dominguez joined the Mock Election Community on December 2017. He is a Centrist and Moderate Democrat from Arizona. He was elected for the House of Representatives on Feb. 24th 2018. Bid for District 2 House As soon as he entered MEC, he tried to win the nomination against Representative Tom Kirkman (D-WI) for the District 2 House, but he was not included on the ballot because he was inactive. Bid for District 2 Senate After he came back he decided to compete for the Democratic Nomination of Senator from the Second District running against incumbent Sen. Jayanth Karuturi. Also, George Bush was running for the seat, but then dropped. After Tom Kirkman announced he was running for the same seat, he decided to run for the House instead Second Bid for District 2 House After that, Roman Thaddeus ® decided to run. Andrew and Roman won the ir respective nominations, but soon after Mish Fox decided to run, while Roman decided to drop (although he was on the ballot). Then, The Originalist from the Centrist Party decided to run as well. One day later, he dropped out. The Election of the Second District of the House of Representatives resulted in a victory for Andrew. He won the majority of the votes casted: First Term As Congressman, Andrew wrote four bills. These are: * Opioid Response Act (Initially failed, then passed by the House and Senate, in the President’s desk) * FAIRTax Act (Passed, up for vote in the Senate) * Fiscal Responsibility Act (Passed by the House and Senate, signed by President Überfeld) * Local Recovery Act (Passed by the House, up for debate in the Senate) According to a poll, in which 40 people voted, Andrew's approval is 88% and has 12% disapproval. Re-election First off, Gaga Venus started to run for this district. Andrew didn't even notice, but Venus dropped out two weeks before the election. After that, Mish Fox decided to run again. Later he also decided to drop out because he was nominated for Vice President in the Green Party ticket - Luca (Golden Gamers) was the Presidential candidate. After this, former Senator and Vice President Portillo (Poro Poro) decided to run for D2 House. As you can see in the chart above, Andrew had a clear advantage over Poro. Andrew underperformed, but still got a majority of the vote with 58.33% Second Term He became Majority Leader some hours after he was sworn in. The Representatives voted as followed: *Notice that Oran Mulcahy made a poll where he would vote for the one who led with 20 votes in. He was initially undecided. He also worked with Senator Max Finland (Appointed) in the Finland-Dominguez Vaccination Act. He also had problems because of the American Life Protection Act, a pro-life bill. It was very controversial, and he got John Lampros to turn it down - he wrote the bill with John. It never arrived the House of Representatives and Andrew publicly apologised. Short after, he announced he was running for District 2 Senate. Second Bid for District 2 Senate He announced a few days after he was elected, facing a threat from incumbent Libertarian Senator Landen Shuey. It was first classified as a Toss-Up, but it started favoring Andrew because Senator Shuey was inactive and he changed parties to become a Republican. Both Dominguez and Shuey were unopposed in the primary. The Elections was held April 14th, and the results were: Senate First Term Andrew ran against Sam Martinez for Majority Leader of the Senate. Evan Hunt, Senator from District 3, had to break a tie, since they voted for themselves. Evan was undecided but finally voted for Andrew and thus becoming Majority Leader and President Pro-Tempore of the Senate. As soon as this happened, Evan Hunt kicked Harvey Long from MEC Congress chat, being subject for impeachment. Andrew opposed it, and Sam Martinez, Harvey Long and Max Finland were for it. Harvey Long had asked Evan to kick him, but accountability needed to be preserved. Finally, Max Finland took down the Articles of Impeachment, saying there was actually no rule forbidding kicking Congressman from Congress chat. Then, he began introducing bills from a very productive House of Represenatatives led by Speaker Ivor M. Third Bid for House He announced his candidacy for D2 House in late June of 2018. He is the favorite of the race, and running against independent Hailey King; they both debated. The seat is currently rated as Safe/Likely Democratic, and he won the Democratic nomination unopposed with 95% of the vote. socialistCategory:People